This Unrequited Love
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: (Sequel to This First Love) "Hey, idiot," he glanced at Kagami, as if he were awake. His cobalt-blue hues spoke of frustration, irritation, desperation, and most of all... Hurt. "When will you stop looking in front of you and look beside you instead?" This one-sided love would have to end, one way or another... right? "Kagami, you are the worst." One-sided!AoKaga / One-sided!AoKise


_**Kato: **__This story can be considered as the sequel to "This First Love", an Akashi x Kuroko fan fiction. This work is purely fictional and does not happen in actual in the anime or manga._

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

* * *

_**Guidelines for this story (regarding thoughts in bold context)**_

_**This is (Kagami).**_

_**This is [Aomine].**_

_**This is {Kise}.**_

* * *

**VALENTINES GIFT: kato -chinatsu .com (/) post (/) 76627323719 (/) kuroko-no-basket-chat**

**Tumblr Account: kato-chinatsu**

**Remove the spaces and parenthesis please. : )**

**This is a mini chat post between Seirin, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Yosen, and Touo.**

* * *

**This Unrequited Love**

_"Live life for the moment because everything else is uncertain."_

_- Louis William Tomlinson_

* * *

_**Does it not hurt so bad... to have the person you love belong to someone else? To have them this close to you, but to have their heart so far beyond your reach... It hurts, does it not? In fact, it hurts excruciatingly so... that the pain it leaves behind creates a numbness I cannot even decipher.**_

_It takes a lot of pain to stay by his side; to watch as his happiness belong to another, and the love that you offer be unrequited in turn. At that moment in time, I thought I stood a chance for his love. I thought by then that, if I stay by his side, clearly I could thaw that frozen heart of his. Every day, I watch as the pain that once contorted his beautiful face… disappear gradually, only to be replaced by a cold mask of indifference. What could one do but to keep on helplessly hoping?_

_Being in love with someone is one of the amazing sensations I have ever felt in my life. But loving someone who could not love you in return no matter how hard you and that person try… It's excruciating. Definitely excruciating._

"I heard that he and Akashi are now together. I guess, in the end, I was never good enough for him."

"Hah…"

_And so, I sought for a companion in these kinds of moments. Just someone I could talk to without being judged whatsoever. Someone who knows Kuroko just as much as I do… just someone who would listen. And so, I took company in Aomine's presence, pathetically so. He understood my situation perfectly, and have constantly been beside me ever since the whole ordeal started. He was someone I know I could trust and depend on._

Multiple bottles of beer lined up by the bluenette's bed, more or less consumed by the half-sober redhead. He was still conscious, no doubt. He still had a grip of himself, no doubt. But his heart and mind, more or less, is somewhere else.

"It's not a mystery if they are together. Tetsu has always liked Akashi, and Akashi's feelings are more or less mutual," Aomine answered, taking a swig from his own bottle of drink. His hooded cobalt-blue eyes reflect disinterest of the matter, but the manner by which the corner of his lips tugged downwards spoke differently nonetheless.

"Well, Akashi has a way of showing how he loves Kuroko," Kagami sneered, displeasure written all over his face. "I don't understand… How could Kuroko still want him… still love him after all he did?"

The bluenette's lips drew into a thin line at that.

"People have different ways of expressing their care for someone. Akashi is one of those people."

"One of those…" Kagami repeated, lounging back on the bluenette's bed as he feels himself slipping. "In the end, was I just a burden to him?"

Usually, he would reprimand the redhead not to hog the bed all to himself. But looking at his condition… Judging the far-off expression on the teen's face, Aomine assumed he would not give a damn anymore.

"You're not a burden to him. Don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

_**[**__**Isn't it about time you look for love on someone else?**__**]**_

"Isn't that the same as giving up on him? Even if I do move on, it's not easy to just fall in love for someone else."

_**(**__**Is it that easy to let go of the very first person you have ever learned to love?**__**)**_

"Come on. With that look and attitude of yours, there's no doubt that someone is bound to love you in return."

_**[**__**I'm here, aren't I? I have always been here. You just have to look past him and see me. So why couldn't you?**__**]**_

"Haha… It's not that easy, you know. I'm still in love with him. It's just that simple."

_**(**__**It's too complicated to explain. You would not understand.**__**)**_

"You know, you're the one hurting yourself by this point."

_**[**__**I do understand. Isn't it enough that I am hurting over you now?**__**]**_

"I'm aware… of that, idiot," Kagami chuckled in amusement of the situation, taking another swig of his drink. By now, he was evidently drunk, the slur in his voice evident. "Hey, hey... You think I… can win him back?"

"Do you think Tetsu will be happy if you take him away from Akashi?" Aomine demanded, slightly annoyed at the redhead's thinking.

Kagami grunted in response, his lips curling into a lazy smirk as he edged further down on the bed, his eyelids slowly fluttering close though his hand kept its firm grip on the bottle of beer.

"I can make him just as happy... We were fine… before Akashi had to come in…" Kagami slurred before his eyes fully closed, too drunk to deal with anything at that moment aside from his sleep.

Aomine stood by the side, watching the even breathing pattern of the teen and the utter look of peacefulness on his features before he moved from his position. Ever so carefully, he plucked the bottle off of the redhead's grasp, pausing once when the teen grunted in his sleep before he was able to securely place the almost empty bottle by the nightstand. Fathomless cobalt-blue eyes drank in the sight before them for a mere moment before he averted them to the side.

Watching him sleep was just as painful as having him awake. In his state of consciousness, he would talk adamantly about Kuroko Tetsuya; in his state of unconsciousness, he would still be thinking about Kuroko Tetsuya. It was already painful enough to watch from afar that his heart would always belong to the pale bluenette. It was just that ever the more painful to have him there, lying and vulnerable, but still not within his reach.

"No, idiot." He lifted his unoccupied hand to brush a few ruby-red locks off of Kagami's face. He spoke of in a voice that was barely above whisper. "You were fine before you decided to fully entrust him your heart without any reservation."

He allowed for his fingers to linger for a few seconds on his head before he fully retracted his hand, closing his eyes as he turned back to sit by the end of the bed.

"Now here you are, suffering from your abandonment... and dragging me along with it," Aomine murmured, glancing at his half-empty bottle of beer for a millisecond before taking another swig. "But I guess, I am an idiot as well. To fully entrust my own heart to you... Feels like I've stooped to your level."

He sprawled his body by the edge, lying down sideways in parallel to the headboard. He fixated his gaze up at the peaches and cream hue of the ceiling, his thoughts far-off.

"Hey, idiot," he glanced at Kagami, as if he were awake. His cobalt-blue hues spoke of frustration, irritation, desperation, and most of all...

Hurt.

"When will you stop looking in front of you and look beside you instead?"

He did not expect for such circumstances to occur; for that moment wherein he would fall for someone his own gender, someone he considered a rival more or less on the courts of basketball. But it just had to be him. It just had to be that very guy who was on par with him on some levels. It just had to be that guy that he lost to during the Winter Cup. It just had to be that guy... this guy who already has his eyes set firmly on someone else. And not just someone else. It just had to be his former partner; his closest friend in middle school.

It just had to be Kuroko Tetsuya.

He would not blame Kagami for falling for someone like Kuroko. The pale bluenette was admirable in all sorts of aspects. Smart. Kind. Persistent. Responsible. Hardworking. All positive words one could possibly hurl at him. And he, Aomine Daiki, was almost the complete opposite. Selfish. Arrogant. Nonchalant. Lazy.

But still... Is Kagami that blinded to even glance at his direction?

He understood him well above everyone else. He has always been there to listen to him when he talks of Kuroko.

He was Kagami's lifeline. He was Kagami's refuge. Even so...

_**[**__**Isn't it time for me to stop acting like a pathetic fool? What more do you want from me just to have you glance into my direction? Is he that good to you?**__**]**_

"Maybe I'm just not enough for him," he murmured to himself, repeating the redhead's words in bitter amusement.

Slinging one of his arms to cover his eyes, the amused curl of his lips gradually loosened to portray his sadness.

Always and forever...

_**[**__**Kagami, you are the worst.**__**]**_

* * *

_**Always and forever, I will be there. To watch you from afar though you do not seem to care. Still waiting for that time when you would turn and see me by. Just standing there beside you with **__**a fervent**__**hope**__** to be seen by your eyes.**_

"So… how are things with Kagamichii?"

"If I had known that you called for me only for this, I would not have come, Kise."

"So mean! Didn't you want to see me? Why did you come then?" A whine coupled with a full-blown pout.

"First, I don't. Second, you said it was **an emergency**. Since when did my non-existent love life become an emergency?" An annoyed grunt.

"Since Momochii talked to me about how you seem to be more distant and lifeless these days."

_I kind of expected that... _Aomine thought to himself, leaning casually back against his seat before staring out of the window.

They were currently at Maji Burger, in one of the most secluded area of the location since Kise is, after all, a known model to all and would immediately attract attention should he be spotted. Their ordered food lay untouched on their respective trays, appearing more as a decoration and a source of distraction so that neither of them had to look into each other's eyes. The silence that lingered between them was a tad bit awkward but neither blamed the other for it. It was Aomine's fault. At the same time, it was Kise's as well.

It was not a secret to anyone, even to their respective teams, how Kise is unconditionally in love with Aomine. From admiration that gradually evolved to puppy love, Kise would die just to have that love he is offering to be required. Two years. Two years worth of chasing and hinting, of sharing and giving... In the end, his love was unrequited and with much difficulty on his part, he resorted to moving on.

_**{I'm still hurting.}**_

"So?" Kise repeated once again, looking expectantly at the teen as he unwraps the wrapper off of his burger. "You know, talking with someone about it will make you feel better."

"What are you, my psychiatrist? And I don't have much time to spare. This meeting will only take a while," Aomine snorted, digging into his food as well.

"Close enough~ But you get the idea!" Kise chirped, taking a decent bite off his burger and chewing quietly for a few seconds before speaking up once again. "So spill! What gives with you and Kagamichii?"

Aomine frowned at the inquiry as he took a massive bite, his cheeks puffing a bit at the content. Where should he start? There was nothing to tell after all- No. Rather, there was nothing new to tell. There was nothing that changed. No progress. Just the same old unrequited emotion. Just the same old story of him vying for the redhead's attention while the teen chased for the taken smaller bluenette.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked rhetorically after swallowing. "He's still chasing after Tetsu, and I'm still the 'good and understanding friend' that is staying by his side. Nothing's changed. Therefore, there is nothing to talk about."

"Have you considered talking to him?"

_**{Have you considered turning to me?}**_

"Telling him those kinds of things now would just confuse him," Aomine answered with a shrug as if the whole situation did not bother him a tad bit. "Kagami's a good guy. If I tell him... If I confess, he would just be confused. Wanting to have someone and yet not wanting to hurt the other party... He practically lives an honorable code."

_**[What is there to turn back to when all I need is right beside me?]**_

"That does sound like Kagamichii," Kise agreed, taking a sip from his soda cup. "He would always consider the best for everyone before making a decision. Do you plan to wait for him?"

_Just as I am for you,_ was the unspoken thought.

"I am. I don't think I can give so much for anyone else."

_**{I'm sorry. I did let go. I did tell myself I would move on. I did let you go because I convinced myself that I want you to be happy. I did say I was not going to hope any further but...}**_

"Is that what you really think, Aominechii? Or are you convincing yourself just that?" Kise asked softly, causing dark blue orbs to stare into his golden ones.

Uneasiness was etched onto the bluenette's features as he regarded the teen.

_**[I can't love you.]**_

"Look, Kise-"

"This isn't about me, Aominechii. I know it will never be about me so please just tell me this."

No hint of playfulness was present on the model's features, indicating that he was very serious of their discussion.

_**{That's right. I was not the one your heart wanted no matter how much I try.}**_

"Do you really love Kagamichii?"

_**[I'm sorry. I can't lie.]**_

"I do. You know I do."

_**[I love him more than anyone else in this world. There is no way I can give up on him.]**_

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kise sighed in exasperation, lounging casually against his seat. "You shouldn't be here. Go after him."

An annoyed look crossed Aomine's face at that. After begging for the two of them to meet up, he was just being dispatched just like that? He was about to retort distastefully when he caught sight of the teen's eyes. Despite the carefree and subtle stoic front, he could see begging on those golden eyes that asked of him to leave him be at that moment. He would only swallow at the sight of the teen slowly crumbling before him.

"I should go then..." he stated almost hesitantly before standing up from his seat with his half-untouched food and drink.

Kise waved briefly, a cheery smile on his face. But the bluenette knew better than that. It was a mere facade on the blond's part.

_**{I know. So while I can still let you go, please...}**_

"See you around, Aominechii~"

_**{Go.}**_

"Next time Satsuki brings something like this up, just ignore her," Aomine stated with slight annoyance.

"You can't blame her, Aominechii. Everyone has been worried about you, just as we're worried of Kagamichii. Akashichii knows the situation but refuses to tell Kurokochii because it would make things complicated. He said it would be best if the situation is kept a secret," Kise explained while fiddling with his straw.

"Hah. It is for the best. Tetsu would just add to the confusion should he know," Aomine agreed.

"Kurokochii cares for you and Kagamichii. So... Please fix this up before he were to know. Or else, you may just lose Kagamichii as well," Kise added, waving the teen off to have him leave.

_Kise... _He looked intently at the teen for a few seconds before turning away.

"Whatever. Bye, Kise," he bid the teen farewell, allowing one of his hands to pat his golden tresses.

The blond model did not move from his current position, simply bowing his head as the teen moved to pass him by. It took him a few minutes to register that he was by then completely alone and away from anyone's sight. His lips curled upwards into a forced small smile as he kept his eyes directed at the tray before him.

"Goodbye, Aominechii," Kise breathed, keeping that smile on his lips despite the numbness upon his chest.

It has been a year since he let the bluenette go, not that he was his in the first place. Two years of unrequited love was enough. He would not dwell any further on the matter, but that does not exactly mean that it hurts any less. He had loved and he ended up getting hurt, that was given. No one cannot force a heart to love someone they were not meant to be with. He had tried, had given his all. But apparently, things just seemed to work in that way. Aomine was not for him to have, just as Aomine was not for him to take.

_**{I'll have to forget you somehow. I have to let these emotions flow past me like the icy-cold winter breeze. One day, surely, I would be able to forget about you.}**_

_One day,_ Kise convinced himself, sighing deeply at the sight of a clouded gray sky.

Looks like the sky would be sympathizing with them that night.

* * *

_Tch. This is why I hate going outside._

He cursed loudly up at the skies as they pour heavily from above him, soaking him thoroughly wet and making his clothes cling like a second skin to his body. Should he have known that nothing important would be discussed out of their meeting, he would not have shown up. Then again, it was to be expected of Kise. Emergency has a lot of context when it comes to the teen. Simply misplacing an item is already considered as an emergency to him. Nonetheless, he considered Kise's words highly just because he values him as a good friend. It could not be more, it could not be any less.

Thinking back to their conversation an hour ago, he could only clench his teeth in frustration at the crumbling state of the teen. He was at fault for his state, but he did not regret even once the fact that he had rejected him. It was for the best. He knew he could never love the teen the same way the teen loved him. Blame his heart and mind all he wants, he was just stubbornly set on someone else. Someone else by the name of Kagami Taiga.

Perhaps it was his on par skill, or his stubborn attitude. Maybe it was their similar attitude or how they seem to understand each other almost perfectly. He still cannot grasp the reason for this love that may as well be considered an infatuation. But he was sure. He was certain...

"You really are an idiot. Walking out here in the rain, you may get struck by a lightning."

He perked up from his downcast gaze to look in surprise at the teen standing beside him, an umbrella in one of his hands to shelter them both.

"Kagami..." he breathed the name, still caught up in his surprise to acknowledge the teen properly.

_**[I'm caught up with you.]**_

"Nice of you to notice me now," Kagami snorted, handing him a clean white towel to dry himself of.

Aomine only arched a brow out of question at his remark, silently demanding what he meant by that.

"I've been behind you for an hour since you left Maji Burger. I thought you were purposely ignoring me because you neglected my call," Kagami explained with a shrug.

_Did he see me with Kise?_

"What were you doing at Maji Burger?" Aomine asked, earning a slightly irritated glance from the redhead. It was a no brainer after all.

"I came there to eat," Kagami answered dully as if it were the most obvious explanation. He held out a huge plastic bag containing a ton of burgers. "My order had just been given to me when I saw you leave. Anyway, for a second, you looked as if you were planning to do something stupid so I followed you. Turns out, you just chose to pick a wrong day to take a nightly walk."

Aomine snorted in turn to that comment, matching his pace with the teen so as not to get himself soaked further in the rain.

"If I knew better, you were just stalking me, Bakagami," Aomine purred teasingly, causing said male to jab him on the ribs.

"As if," Kagami grunted, plucking two burgers from the plastic before passing one to the bluenette. "Hey, I'm staying over at your house. Alex is hibernating at my place again and I don't want to wake up with her in my bed."

The bluenette frowned at the given information, probably displeased with the fact that a woman was sharing the bed of someone-... of Kagami.

"Sure. But I ain't giving a free lodging. You want to stay, you have to cook."

"No problem. Your mom lets me handle the kitchen when I am over either way. Any dish in mind?" Kagami willingly agreed, glancing at the corner of his eyes to the smiling bluenette.

A lot has changed in Aomine since their match. Of course, he is the same arrogant bastard that he had met before, but he was more open, more carefree and more of a person than a jerk than he used to be before. He actually appreciated the change, or yet, appreciate to see what used to be the old him.

_**(I'm glad that I am finally able to meet the real you.)**_

"Teriyaki chicken."

"You always eat that," Kagami remarked in distaste of his choice. "Try something else."

"Alright... Let's have a Western dinner then!" Aomine proclaimed, stuffing the whole burger into his mouth nonchalantly, cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's.

Kagami could only grin at the sight before looking ahead at their path, quite oblivious to the frequent stares directed at his way.

"Alright. Western. You're cleaning the dishes though," was the condition, earning himself a frown in displeasure.

"Alright," he agreed, knowing it was the only way to get the redhead to cook.

Once he had swallowed down his food, he turned to face the teen who stared back in curiosity.

_Do you really love Kagamichii?_

"Hey, Kagami?" he started hesitantly, causing the teen to fully face him, getting his full attention.

"Yeah?"

_Kagami's a good guy. If I tell him... If I confess, he would just be confused._

_Do you plan to wait for him?_

A wide grin graced Aomine's lips before he continued.

"Let's play basketball tomorrow," he suggested. "You. Me. One-on-one."

"Deal!" The same grin graced the redhead's lips at the suggestion, his eyes glinting with that heady excitement as it always does when they play.

_**[I'll wait. I'll always wait.]**_

There was still time. The future still lay untouched ahead of them. For now, he will wait. He will wait for Kagami to turn his head to the side and notice him finally. But for now, he will stay beside him like he always would and let Kagami figure things out. And perhaps, in turn...

Kagami would finally realize that he could return the feelings being offered to him.

But for now, he was content.

He grabbed his arm swiftly, pulling him along as he raced out into the rain. He could hear the redhead complain from behind him as he tried to match his pace. A soft thud resounded from his back, indicating that the teen might have dropped his umbrella due to the running.

Perhaps, the rain was not that bad, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes briefly as he ran, letting the cool raindrops to wash over his skin, removing any trace of bitterness from his face.

"O-Oi! The hell! Slow down!"

He snickered in response to that glancing back at the annoyed redhead.

"Don't be such a baby. Hey, I'll kick your ass tomorrow!"

_**[Hey, don't keep me waiting for too long.]**_

"Yeah, right. I'll definitely beat you instead!"

"One who loses gets to treat the other! Maji Burger."

"Deal!"

_**[I'm looking forward to being with you.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

_**For feedback, please leave a review or send a personal message to me. This story is a one-shot, considered as a sequel to "This First Love". Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
